Isaac
Isaac (イサアク, Isaaku) is the servent of Dunya and a member of Al Sarmen. Appearance Isaan is a tall man with an unusually long ahoge. In the past, he didn't wear much armor and he had a more relaxed features. He was usually smiling and had big eyes. In Dunya's creation, he wears armor and usually seems to have a bored look. Personality Isaac cares for Dunya very much and even sacrificed his life in order to save the princess. History Isaac was Dunya's servant at the Mustashim Kingdom. He took care of the Dunya until she announced that Isaac must serve the whole kingdom and not her alone for she will be married to a duke due to financial reasons. At the war of the scholars and the nobles, Isaac with Dunya, tried to escape the Kingdom in order to save the 13 year old princess. All of the nobles were killed, and the scholars and palace guards wanted all of the Royal Family's heads to be presented to the crowd, so they had to kill the princess. Isaac tried to explain the situation for the little princess has not sinned and wasn't not aware of the situation, but while he tried to to do it, he was killed by the guards saying that everything was done by Fate. Plot Zagan Arc Together with Dunya Mustashim and Isnan, they presented themselves as merchants from Reim Empire and asked for baptism. They said that their goal was to buy Toran crafts. While the Fake Zagan was telling Aladdin and the others about the real Zagan in the treasury room, Dunya attacked the little creature causing it to die instantly. While Dunya fights Aladdin, Isaac confrontsAlibaba. First, he easily overpowers Alibaba, but when he changes the huge Amon's sword to the Amon's Royal Sword, Alibaba reaches to hurt him. Isaac is chopped plenty of times, although he doesn't seem to die and rises all the time. After Dunya changes to Dark Djinn Equip he activates his Household Vessel, Kauz Kauza, that allows him to move to an incredible speed due to magnetism. While Dunya is activating her Extreme Magic, Rea Baldo, he blocks Alibaba and Hakuryuu's attacks, not falling for any attack. After Dunya's magic fails he tries to protect her, but since she run out of magoi and her Gravity Magic was the only thing that maintained him up, he falls. Dunya collapses and start to cry, so Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to find Isaac's Rukh and they meet for a last time. Isaac's final words are: "Please find happiness" and embraces the princess. He then vanishes. Abilities Dark Djinn The Dark Djinn that Isaac drew his power from was Dunya Mustashim. Dark Household Vessel Al Kaus Kauza (Black Magnet Armor) It gains it's power from the Dark Djinn, Dunya Mustashim. Al Kaus Kauza repels the strong magnetic forces between the Earth's surface and it's armor. This results in superhuman acceleration. Relationships Dunya Mustashim Isaac cares deeply for Dunya, even as a puppet he obeyed all of Dunya's commands. Though he was not happy with the news of Dunya being married to a duke, he accepted it for Dunya's sake. With his last words, he embraced the princess and fades with a smile. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al Sarmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mustashim Kingdom Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Household Members